This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Presentations by Alexandra Badea, PhD A. Badea, J.L. Jankowsky, G.A. Johnson, Magnetic resonance microscopy of structural changes associated with amyloid formation in a mouse model of Alzheimer's disease, Neuroscience 2008, Society for Neuroscience, November 15-19, 2008, Washington, DC, Alzheimers Imaging and Biomarkers III, presentation 309.8, November 17, 2008. contributor: G. Allan Johnson, Alexandra Badea, Louise Bertrand, Pablo D. Burstein, Gary P. Cofer, Boma Fubara, Jonathan Nissanov, Cytoarchitecture of the mouse brain as defined by magnetic resonance histology, 1st INCF Congress of Neuroinformatics: Databasing and Modeling the Brain, Stockholm, Sweden, September 7-9, 2008.